Links Adventures with MakoChan
by Eternal Sound
Summary: I did this fic with Kyle (kooper113) and Mako-Chan (Mako-chan) Link and mako set out to find maidens and triforce shards and blah... and its all under kyles plot! (little girly scream) what will he make me do next? R&R please!


Eternal Sound: I did this fic with Kyle (Kooper113) and Mako-Chan (...Mako- Chan). Anyway a lot of the story has been done by us already, its just a lode of hell editing a chat room, so that's the work of the chapters. Anyway, in this story I play Link, the one you all know and love, Mako plays.. Mako, who is. well.. kinda random .;..........and purple ._. .. But ya gotta love her! And Kyle plays everybody except Mako and Link. (phew) Here goes the story, R&R of course!  
  
Links Adventures with Mako-Chan Part 1 The Beginning of a Totally Random Adventure  
  
( A troll walks up to Link and Mako-Chan as they are passing by and tells them that Ganandorf has a super evil plan and he must be stopped)  
  
Mako-Chan: ¬¬ somethin tells me this is a trick  
  
Link: duh  
  
Mako-Chan: but wha the heck  
  
troll: and he plans to kill many people  
  
Mako-Chan: *smacks link*  
  
troll: and take over the world  
  
Mako-Chan: do not frazzle rolf!!!  
  
Link: O.O  
  
troll: will you accept this mission?  
  
Link: wwwhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mako-Chan: *clenches fist* yaya!!  
  
Link: she smaked me :''''''''''(  
  
troll: mighty hero link! you must save this world!  
  
Mako-Chan: /:,  
  
Link: okee smokeee lemon pokeeeee  
  
Mako-Chan: ._o  
  
troll: you must first find the way to the dark world go to the village and find stuff out!  
  
Mako-Chan: it's up over and gone time!  
  
Link: .....................  
  
troll: (points to warp thingy)  
  
Mako-Chan: so go to the dark world, then village then we can kill ganondork  
  
troll: nonono!  
  
troll: go to the village in the light world to find stuff out  
  
troll: THEN find the way to the dark world  
  
Mako-Chan: o0o0oh  
  
Mako-Chan: so got to the village  
  
Mako-Chan: then go to the light world, kill zelda  
  
troll: -.-;  
  
Mako-Chan: and have link's uncle marry ganondork  
  
troll: didn't that guy die?  
  
Link: -.-  
  
troll: good luck on your adveture! (casts a spell on link and mako and warps them to the village)  
  
Mako-Chan: come on link!! we have a wedding to prepare!  
  
Link: 0o;;;;  
  
old lady: (sweeps ground)  
  
Mako-Chan: HEY LADY!!!!!!  
  
old lady: O_O  
  
Mako-Chan: HOW YA DOIN?!  
  
Link: keep your voice down.....  
  
Mako-Chan: I'M INSANE AND THIS IS MY FRIEND LINKY!!  
  
old Lady: (gasp) IT'S HIM! AHHH (runs into house and locks door)  
  
Mako-Chan: KEEP MY WHA DOWN?!  
  
gaurd: it's that guy on the poster! get him!  
  
gaurd: (runs at link)  
  
Link: wh......wh......what?  
  
Mako-Chan: SUPREME THUNDER!!  
  
Link: *runs tward gaurd*  
  
gaurd: (explodes)  
  
Link: *stops runing* ugh....thx  
  
Mako-Chan: ^.^ no prob bob  
  
Mako-Chan: thx!  
  
(wanted poster with link on it falls to the ground)  
  
Link: what poster r these people talking about?  
  
Mako-Chan: *picks up poster*  
  
Link: oh  
  
Mako-Chan: -.-  
  
Link: -.-  
  
Mako-Chan: ^-^ wha a kawaii piccu  
  
"reward 400000 bottles of beer wanted dead or un-alive"  
  
Link: *falls back anime style*  
  
Mako-Chan: ^__^ this is a keeper  
  
Mako-Chan: *puts poster in pocket*  
  
Link: ggrrrrr WHO MADE THIS POSTER!?  
  
little boy: (looks around)  
  
Mako-Chan: pssst  
  
little boy: (looks around)  
  
Mako-Chan: hey kid  
  
little boy: o-o (slowly walks away)  
  
Mako-Chan: yea you!!! -.- moron..  
  
Mako-Chan: come backu!!  
  
little boy: (sprints)  
  
Mako-Chan: *walks toward kid*  
  
Link: TELL ME Y I AM WANTED  
  
Mako-Chan: *runs after kid*  
  
man: o-o;  
  
Mako-Chan: i just wanna sell you drugs  
  
Mako-Chan: eerr i mean....talk to you  
  
man: you took the princess!  
  
Link: *runs after kid too* TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME  
  
Link: Y AM I WANTED!?!?!?  
  
Mako-Chan: SPEAK TO ROLF!  
  
little boy: (runs into brick wall)  
  
Mako-Chan: *grabs kid*  
  
little boy: @_@  
  
Mako-Chan: we just wanna ask moo stuph  
  
little boy: ;-;  
  
Link: -.-  
  
little boy: ok whaaa?  
  
Mako-Chan: why is linky wanted?  
  
Little boy: please don't steal my running boots!  
  
Mako-Chan: ...  
  
Link: WE WON'T  
  
Mako-Chan: they're not purple!  
  
little boy: O.......pethetic  
  
Mako-Chan: very pathetic -.-  
  
(no gaurds are around)  
  
Link: well...makes it easier for us  
  
Mako-Chan: ^-^ yup  
  
Mako-Chan: *skips off*  
  
Link: ;.  
  
Link: *runs beside her*  
  
Eternal Sound: well. it's back to Microsoft Word for more editing if u wanna see the next chapter. and you will see it! (if I come out alive with a finished next chapter) R&R please!!!!!! 


End file.
